


Fire on fire would normally kill us

by iolka



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: Дэнни ненавидел, когда что-то делать его вынуждали. Он поддавался шантажу только в том случае, если его близким угрожала серьезная опасность.





	Fire on fire would normally kill us

**Author's Note:**

> немножко кроссовер с Марвел "Агентами ЩИТа", термины из Людей Икс, немножко суперспособностей, 
> 
> спойлерное незначительное предупреждение о таймлайне для тех, кому надо знать, КОГДА УСПЕЛИ: Время действия — начало весны 2015. Пятый сезон движется к концу, Тони еще не собрал Альтрона. ЩИТ развалился 12 января 2014, заключенные сбежали из Холодильника* 13 января согласно оф таймлайну КВМ.   
*Холодильник - https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Fridge  
написано на ФБ-2019 для команды fandom Hawaii Five-0 2019, бета - feline71  
*Название - строка из песни Sam Smith - Fire on Fire. Смысл в том, что мы теряем себя, когда отвечаем на обиду обидой, на атаку - атакой. В общем, действуем по принципу "око за око".

Сладость жареного теста расплылась по языку, и Дэнни в голос застонал от того, как вкусно это было. Краем глаза он наблюдал, как Стив тщетно пытался скрыть полуулыбку, но у того ничего не выходило. Дэнни откусил ещё кусок, прожевал, а потом с наслаждением отпил кофе из стаканчика с узнаваемым логотипом. У кофе был приятный ореховый привкус.

— Ладно, — запихивая в рот остатки пончика и облизывая пальцы от сахарной пудры, пробормотал он. — Ладно. Можешь считать, что отлучение от руля закончено. Но если ты ещё хоть раз протаранишь моей машиной что-нибудь специально, ты в жизни не увидишь этих ключей, детка.

Дэнни кивнул на болтающийся у него на пальце брелок и с тоской посмотрел в опустевший пакет из-под маласадас. Стив широко улыбнулся и, словно фокусник, достал из-за спины еще один бумажный сверток. Дэнни обрадованно потянулся к добыче, но Стив перехватил его на полпути, поцеловал, слизывая сладкое с губ, и через несколько минут Дэнни обнаружил себя счастливым, растрепанным и задыхающимся, без ключей от машины, но с вожделенным пакетом в руках.

— Запрыгивай, Дэнно, — позвал с водительского сиденья Стив, и Дэнни глухо заворчал. С тех пор, как Макгарретт просек фишку с отвлечением с помощью поцелуев, Дэнни слишком, просто непростительно часто оставался дезориентированным, тогда как Стив добивался от него всего, чего хотел.

Дэнни залез в машину и практически демонстративно уничтожал оказавшиеся в пакете маласадас, пока Стив ухмылялся чему-то своему и, как обычно, немыслимо превышал скорость и игнорировал дорожные знаки.

Они были вместе что-то около четырех месяцев. Коно, когда узнала, завопила "Не прошло и десяти лет! Но вы, ребята, меня все равно подвели, я ставила на четыре года." С недоумением и даже какой-то растерянностью они узнали, что тотализатор существовал чуть ли не с основания спецгруппы, а участвовала в нем практически половина полицейского управления Гонолулу. Победителем в итоге оказался Макс, что ужасно веселило Стива, но он не признавался, по какой причине.

На пороге дворца их со Стивом перехватила Коно. Выглядела она обеспокоенной.

— Привет. Хорошо, что вы уже здесь, — она подтолкнула их в спины, втискиваясь между и направляя к лестнице. — Я только что с места преступления, и нам из-за него докинули еще три убийства, случившихся на прошлой неделе.

— Серийный убийца? — мгновенно включился в работу Стив.

Коно скривилась.

— Да, их так и начали расследовать благодаря нескольким схожим деталям. Но сегодня утром Джерри нашел еще одно связующее звено, позвонил детективам и те спихнули дела нам.

— Джерри опять занимался не нашими расследованиями? — полюбопытствовал Дэнни. Манера Джерри выискивать везде странности и заговоры зачастую раздражала, но уже пару раз действительно спасала чьи-то жизни. Может, это такой же случай. А может, и нет.

— Я даже не хочу его за это винить, — Коно передёрнула плечами. — На этот раз все серьезно. И, к сожалению, напрямую касается нас.

Они поднялись в офис и столпились вокруг стола, где уже находились виноватый Джерри, мрачный Лу и поджавший и без того тонкие губы Чин.

— Привет, коммандер, Дэнни, — поприветствовал их за всех Джерри. Остальные кивнули.

— Показывай, — коротко скомандовал Дэнни, покосившись на напряженного, словно приготовившегося к броску Стива, и Джерри, вздохнув, подчинился.

На экране высветились четыре портрета людей, которых Дэнни узнал сразу. Он был полицейским, у него была прекрасная память на лица. Он перечитывал краткие отчеты рядом с фотографиями и вполуха слушал рассказ Джерри.

— Первое убийство произошло во вторник вечером на прошлой неделе. Пика Кокиули. У жертвы многочисленные ожоги неустановленного происхождения, смерть наступила в результате кровопотери после того, как была вскрыта сонная артерия. Точно такая же причина смерти у Мэри-Энн Кейганайку, Икайя Дженкинса и Кавики Наэле. Они были убиты в среду днем, в субботу вечером и вчера утром. В полиции их связали не только по причине смерти и ожогам. У всех на левой половине груди ожоги в форме человеческой ладони, все они занимались недвижимостью: Кокиули, Кейганаку и Наэле имеют в собственности квартиры и дома, которые сдавались в аренду, Дженкинс — владелец мотеля.

— Но ты нашел еще какую-то связь, — утвердительно произнес Стив.

— Да, — Джерри кивнул. Но не успел продолжить, перебитый так и не повернувшимся к команде Дэнни:

— У них у всех я в разное время снимал квартиры.

— Да, — скорбно согласился Джерри. — Это именно та связь, которую я нашел.

Утренний кофе и маласадас встали Дэнни поперек горла.

— Стив, — позвал он. — Они убиты в хронологическом порядке, следующей, если ничего не изменится, будет миссис Гаррисон, из кондоминиума со сломанным лифтом и призраком.

— Нет, — Стив покачал головой. — Следующим буду я, ты два месяца жил на моем диване.

— Нет, — Дэнни повернулся от экранов к Стиву и команде и с болью сказал: — Тебя он прибережет напоследок.

— О чем ты? — не вытерпев долгих молчаливых переглядок всех со всеми спросила Коно.

Дэнни даже не посмотрел на нее, он ждал реакции Стива.

— Ты знаешь, кто убийца? — напряженно спросил Стив.

— Знаю, — Дэнни кивнул и потер лоб, опуская взгляд под ноги. Боже, это было тяжелее, чем он думал. Если точнее, он вообще не думал, что когда-либо столкнется с этим вновь. — Он обещал убить всех, кто был добр ко мне, а закончить моей семьёй и всеми, кто мне действительно дорог. Так что вы все в опасности. И надо связаться с департаментом полиции Джерси, наверняка там тоже много таких же висяков.

— Как зовут преступника? — Джерри занес руки над панелью, открыв базу.

— Там ты его не найдешь, — Дэнни покачал головой. — Ну, или только старое дело, да свидетельство о смерти. Пятнадцать лет назад он подстроил свою смерть. Я столкнулся с ним еще раз на пару лет позже. Его должны были посадить навсегда, но, видимо, он каким-то образом выбрался оттуда. Кайл Мэттью Пэрриш, 1981 года рождения, место рождения — Нью-Джерси.

Джерри нашел нужного человека в базе и открыл профайл. С фотографии на них смотрел рыжеватый, ничем не примечательный молодой мужчина. Погибший, как Дэнни и сказал, в 1997 году при поджоге, в котором его же и обвинили. Затем он всплыл через два года, убил восемь человек и был убит при попытке побега из-под стражи неким гражданским лицом Филиппом Дж. Коулсоном.

— Что ты ему сделал? — Поинтересовался Лу, прочитав дело от корки до корки, но не найдя ни какой-либо весомой причины, ни хоть одного упоминания Дэнни.

— Я, — Дэнни сглотнул, — я косвенно причастен к смерти его матери. И я помог поймать его и упрятать глубоко и, как я надеялся, надолго.

— Что это были за спецслужбы? — спросил мгновенно просекший, откуда ветер дует, Стив.

— ЩИТ, если ты о них слышал, — нехотя ответил Дэнни, глядя на него исподлобья.

Коно фыркнула.

— Теперь о них слышали все, даже те кто не хотел ничего слышать.

— О, — Джерри повеселел, застучал по клавиатуре и через пару минут открыл еще одно дело Кайла Пэрриша. На фото был словно другой человек: с обожженным лицом, озлобленный, уродливый. Опасность седьмого уровня, особый контроль, особые условия содержания. Место заключения — Холодильник, дислокация — засекречена.

— У него сверхспособности?! — С неверием и восторгом спросил Джерри, жадно читая профайл. — Сверхсила, регенерация, пирокинез на правой руке?.. Ой, у него только одна рука?!

— Да, — Дэнни сглотнул. — Так получилось, что из-за меня он лишился второй.

— Что? — Слитный возглас нескольких голосов показался Дэнни поминальным колоколом.

— Да, — он потер шею, прикрыв глаза, потом отошел на несколько шагов, становясь один против всей своей команды, всей своей семьи. Оханы. Он заглянул каждому в глаза, решаясь. Он знал, что они не предадут его. Будут хранить секрет. Им можно было доверять. "Напрямую касается нас", — вспомнил он слова Коно. Не только одного Дэнни. Нас.

— Кайл, — после глубокого вздоха начал Дэнни, — он... Он мой кузен, сын дяди Тео, брата моей мамы. И эти способности, — Дэнни снова вздохнул, пытаясь успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце, набираясь решимости и стараясь не смотреть в глаза Стиву.

— Эти способности, они наследственные. Моя бабушка была мутантом и… Я знаю людей, чьи дети тоже унаследовали способности, но совсем не те же, что и у родителей. А в нашей семье вот так. По линии бабушки. Они есть у мамы, у моих сестер и брата, у их детей и, — Дэнни на мгновение запнулся, — у моих детей.

— Пирокинез, регенерация и сверхсила? — нарушив повисшее молчание, завороженно то ли спросил, то ли просто сказал Джерри. Дэнни развел руками, жестом признавая правоту Джерри, и из офиса будто разом ушло напряжение. Команда переглядывалась между собой, переглядывалась с Дэнни и принимала произошедшее. У них все еще были вопросы, но Дэнни все еще был своим и можно было спросить его позже. Ничего не было разрушено. Дэнни расцепил скрещенные на удачу пальцы, которые прятал за бедром.

— Ты ни разу не прокололся, — заметил Чин. — Мы знаем тебя вот уже практически пять лет, мы охана, и вы со Стивом… — он умолк, понимая, что задел личное, но все равно продолжил: — Мы общались очень близко, и ты ни разу не дал понять, что с тобой происходит что-то… — Чин, очевидно, проглотил "странное" и поправился: — необычное.

— Когда живешь с этим с рождения, контролировать выходит само собой. — Дэнни пожал плечами и кривовато улыбнулся охане.

— А ты можешь, — смущенным шепотом начал Джерри, — можешь показать что-нибудь?

Дэнни слабо ухмыльнулся. Джерри был в своем репертуаре. Он оглядел команду, Лу и Чин старались казаться незаинтересованными, но Дэнни видел любопытство в их блестевших глазах. Коно и Джерри всей душой жаждали чудес и откровенно не стеснялись этого. Один только Стив не отрывал напряженного взгляда от поверхности компьютерного стола.

Дэнни закусил щеку изнутри. Кажется, Стива задело именно то, что он узнал все тогда же, когда остальная команда. Дэнни попытается ему объяснить свою точку зрения на этот вопрос, но позже. Сначала надо было остановить Кайла.

Дэнни поднял правую руку, протягивая вперед, и по открытой ладони неторопливо пробежал язычок пламени, охватывая кожу от кончиков пальцев до запястья. Разнокалиберные возгласы членов команды он решил проигнорировать, смотрел, не отрываясь, на Стива, который не отводил глаз теперь уже от полыхающей руки Дэнни.

— А Призрачного Гонщика знаешь? — с восторгом спросил Джерри. — Это кто-то из твоей семьи?

— Нет уж, — Дэнни фыркнул. — Только правая рука, даже левой не получается. И никто из членов моей семьи не геройствует. Мы все живем тихой жизнью.

— Но вы же могли бы помочь стольким людям! — возмутился Джерри.

— Поэтому я полицейский, — кивнул Дэнни. — Бридж и Стелла врачи, а Мэтт… До того как стать брокером, он был пожарным. Но на такой работе сложно скрывать, что ты куда сильнее и прочнее, чем обычные люди, и ему пришлось уйти. Бегать по городу в трико — это не то, чего бы нам хотелось.

— Но вы бы могли помочь, например, во время вторжения в Нью-Йорк.

Дэнни покачал головой.

— Чем, Джер? Я своим табельным оружием? Стелла хирургическим скальпелем?

— Разгребать завалы, раз у тебя сверхсила, — с обидой сказал Джерри.

— Вот, — Дэнни всплеснул руками. — Вот, именно. Ты всегда будешь виноват, что не предотвратил. Мог, но в нужный момент не оказался рядом. Да так и с ума сойти недолго, если постоянно ожидать вторжения пришельцев или очередного суперзлодея! Это не моя война, Джерри. Если мне когда-нибудь придется раскрыть себя, мне жить не дадут. Причем не правительственные организации, а такие же обычные люди, как ты. Посмотри, что свалилось на Мстителей после Нью-Йорка, на ЩИТ, когда всплыла правда о Гидре? Я подниму дерево, если оно упадет на твою машину, но о большем не проси. Ни ты, ни кто-либо другой не имеет права требовать от меня пожертвовать собой.

Дэнни и сам не заметил, что почти кричал на сжавшегося, будто пытающегося стать меньше Джерри. И неожиданно почувствовал теплые знакомые руки, обхватившие плечи, и зарывшийся в его волосы нос Стива. Выдохнул, будто силы разом кончились. Понял, что по деревянной обшивке стола-компьютера пошли трещины там, где он слишком сильно сжимал пальцы.

От откинулся на Стива и обвел взглядом команду.

— Простите, ребята. И особенно ты, Джерри. Пойми меня, пожалуйста, и не обвиняй ни в чем. Мы обязательно поговорим позже, но сейчас… Сейчас нужно остановить Кайла, потому что он сам не остановится. — Дэнни обмяк. Он так устал, но было не время расслабляться. Он взял Стива за руку, выпутался из объятий, но остался стоять рядом, и решил рассказать о Кайле все, что могло помочь.

— У меня сейчас нет парализующих дротиков, рассчитанных на мутантов, а все экстренные контакты ЩИТа, которые мне оставили, перестали работать еще в прошлом году, когда он развалился. Понятия не имею, как мы его остановим, но мы должны. Я должен. Кайл сумасшедший, в пятнадцать ему диагностировали шизофрению и манию величия. Подозреваю, что после стольких лет в изоляции все стало куда хуже, чем было. У него нет одной руки, но, судя по ожогам у жертв, он все-таки смог заставить воспламениться другую руку. Он спокойно может кинуть в вас машиной, а пулевое у него зарастет через пару часов. Перелом — за полдня.

— А почему он не отрастил руку, если может срастить перелом за полдня? — поинтересовался Лу.

— Нужно много энергии, — сказал Дэнни. — На пулевое — примерно десять тысяч килокалорий, поэтому я много ем после травм. Представь, сколько нужно при такой травме. В Холодильнике ему просто столько не давали.

— Однако с момента побега прошло уже больше года, — заметил Чин. — Он мог и вернуть себе руку.

— Я… — Дэнни задумался. — Я не уверен, что и через пятнадцать лет ее можно отрастить, но давайте думать, что можно. Тогда он опасен вдвойне. Если увидите — поливать шквальным огнем, все пулевые сразу он не вылечит. И… — Дэнни замялся. — Я думаю, его нужно убить. Он не остановится, если его опять куда-то посадить. К тому же, теперь нет такого места, которое могло бы его удержать.

— Ты уверен? — серьезно спросила Коно. — Он все же твоя семья.

Дэнни мотнул головой.

— Моя семья похоронила его пятнадцать лет назад. Они не знали о том, что он все подстроил и выжил. Я скрыл это от них, не хотел огорчать. Его собственная мать умерла, отец погиб в аварии, когда ему было одиннадцать. По Кайлу никто не будет плакать. А в своей жажде отомстить он разрушит множество жизней.

— То есть, несмотря на регенерацию, таких, как ты, можно убить? — Лу вычленил для себя самое главное.

— На регенерацию нужно время, покой и еда, — терпеливо пояснил Дэнни. — Когда тебе голову протыкает арматурина, тут уже никакая регенерация не работает. Я слышал, правда, о паре мутантов, которых и арматура в голову не убьет, но на нашу семью это не распространяется. Так что стреляй в голову, если встретишь Кайла. Я смалодушничал много лет назад, когда мог убить его, и теперь четверо мертвы здесь и я не знаю, сколько еще народу погибло в Джерси.

— Пойдем, — Стив, устав ждать, пока самобичевание Дэнни пройдет, потянул его в свой кабинет. — Ребята, мы на пару минут. Экипируйтесь пока что, по возможности полная защита. Выезжаем через пятнадцать минут, и дайте ориентировку во все службы города и на телевидение.

Дэнни дернулся возразить, но Стив втолкнул его в кабинет.

— Не надо на телевидение, — сказал Дэнни после того, как закрылась дверь. — Я не хочу, чтобы моя семья узнала.

— Они узнают все равно, — Стив вздохнул и потер переносицу. — Ты вообще собирался мне когда-нибудь сказать?

Дэнни покачался с пятки на носок, раздумывая.

— Ма сказала отцу после того, как родилась Стелла и подожгла ему галстук в первый же день после выписки из больницы, — начал он. — У них не все было гладко. Это понятно по тому, что я родился аж через девять лет после Стеллы. От самой Стеллы ушел муж, оставив ее одну с годовалым Эриком, после того, как она решилась ему рассказать. Мне было десять на тот момент. Стеллу сбили на переходе, она слишком далеко оттолкнула коляску, в полиции это списали на выброс адреналина, а отсутствие ее травм на везение. Но на самом деле она не смогла бы ходить, если бы была обычной. А он все равно ушел. А Бриджит так и не сказала своему Теду, ей до сих пор удается скрывать способности как свои, так и Софи. Мэтт… он никогда не был женат и ни с кем не встречался серьезно.

— Ты не ответил, — ровно сказал Стив после того, как Дэнни замолчал.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Дэнни.

— Не знаешь?

— Не знаю. Это не так-то просто.

— Просто, если не усложнять.

— А как я должен был сказать, Стив? — взорвался Дэнни. — Доброе утро, спасибо за кофе, кстати, я могу одной рукой поднять твой пикап и жертвовать все органы на благотворительность каждые полгода?

— Серьезно? — Стив удивленно приподнял брови.

— Боже, это все, что ты услышал? — Дэнни замахал руками, как маленький злобный вертолет. — Да, серьезно. Если тебе потребуется любой из моих органов, я отдам его тебе, потому что уже через неделю отращу себе новый.

— И сердце отрастишь?

— ...Не уверен, — Дэнни посмотрел на него серьезно. — Но если тебе потребуется сердце, я рискну.

— Дэнно, — ошарашенно позвал Стив.

— Да, я бы тебе сказал, — признал Дэнни, вплотную подходя к Стиву. — Не в этом году, скорее всего, но однажды я бы набрался храбрости и сказал. Это не то, что можно выболтать вот так просто. Я и команде сказал только потому, что они все в огромной опасности, и я верю, что они меня не аутнут.

— Ох, Дэнно, — пробормотал Стив.

— Что, Стив? Что ты хочешь сейчас сказать?

Стив только покачал головой. Они стояли очень близко, их разделяло меньше шага. И Дэнни мог сколько угодно разглядывать темные крапинки в синих глазах Стива.

— Я не могу тебя потерять. Я… Я не хочу тебя терять.

— Ты и не потеряешь, — механически отозвался Стив, будто откуда-то издалека.

— То есть ты вот так просто возьмешь и примешь то, что я во много раз сильнее, чем ты, и могу поджарить стейк без гриля? — Дэнни фыркнул.

— Я уже, кажется, говорил тебе, что я человек широких взглядов.

Дэнни снова фыркнул, но уже весело.

— Я буду просто счастлив, если твои широкие взгляды позволят тебе бойфренда со сверхспособностями.

Стив улыбнулся, пока что слабо, но Дэнни узнал эту улыбку. Она означала, что он на верном пути.

* * *

Пока они добирались до Кахала, Дэнни успел позвонить Рейчел и попросить ее с детьми срочно навестить бабушку в Англии. Через двадцать минут ему пришла смс, что они вылетят через два часа. Дэнни почувствовал облегчение — Рейчел всегда была понимающей. На его вкус, даже слишком понимающей.

За окном проносились залитые палящим солнцем улицы города. Ехать было недалеко, но по пробкам, даже с учетом того, что их пропускали, дорога заняла около часа.

С мыслей о Кайле он перескочил в тот страшный день, когда навсегда потерял того светлого мальчишку, которого знал. Дэнни не соврал команде, сказав, что косвенно виноват в смерти матери Кайла. Тетя Энид всегда хорошо к нему относилась, а после смерти дяди Тео младшие Уильямсы практически каждый день навещали ее. В тот день была очередь Дэнни. Он обычно оставался на ужин, обменивался новостями, помогал с домашними мужскими делами, если было нужно — прибивал полки, перетаскивал землю для цветов, передвигал мебель для лучшей уборки. В общем, был хорошим племянником.

Он ушел, как обычно, не закрыв дверь. Потому что Кайл должен был вернуться с дополнительных занятий с минуты на минуту. Когда у него была ремиссия, ему разрешали посещать обычную школу, но из-за рецидивов он многое пропускал, и приходилось наверстывать с репетиторами.

На полдороге Дэнни обнаружил, что оставил бумажник на кухонном столе, потому что ходил за продуктами и, вытащив его из пакета, не убрал в куртку. Он вернулся в дом тети и не узнал его: мебель была перевернута, большое зеркало, зрительно увеличивающее светлую гостиную, разбито, а осколками усыпан весь пол. Но самое главное — тетя Энид, лежавшая в луже крови на полу возле дивана. Дэнни тогда еще учился в Полицейской Академии, он сразу же позвонил в 911.

После звонка он склонился к тете, проверить пульс, и в таком виде его и застал вернувшийся, наконец, домой Кайл. Ему закономерно сорвало крышу, он попытался убить Дэнни, совершенно не контролировал мгновенно вспыхнувшую огнем руку, от прикосновения которой загорались диван, шторы, книжные полки и все остальное, попадавшееся на пути. Дэнни пытался его образумить, достучаться, пока петлял по комнатам, уворачиваясь от кулака кузена и стараясь ему не навредить, но сдвинутый разум ничего не воспринимал. Дэнни сумел выбраться из объятого пламенем дома только через десять минут, когда уже подъехали полиция и скорая, и сержант как раз вызывал пожарных.

Кайл остался в доме и до последнего орал, что убьет самого Дэнни, но сначала всех, кого Дэнни любит. Потом обрушилась крыша.

Дэнни и его семья были уверены, что Кайл погиб в том пожаре.

Для полиции Дэнни скорректировал время возвращения Кайла, соврав, что когда вызывал 911, не знал, что тот дома и уже поджигает его. На основании его показаний полицейские восстановили картину произошедшего: кто-то вломился в дом, обнаружил, что хозяйка мертва — потому что судмедэксперт выяснил, что Энид умерла от остановки сердца до ранения в шею — потом собрал драгоценности и деньги, перерезал несчастной, уже мертвой женщине горло осколком зеркала, поджег дом и не успел уйти. И все это был Кайл. Дэнни пытался возражать, что такое было просто нелогично, но ему в лицо ткнули медицинской картой Кайла из психиатрической лечебницы, и Дэнни вынужден был замолчать. Семье он сказал, что грабителем и тем, кто добил тетю Энид, был кто-то другой, не Кайл.

Кайл дал о себе знать через два года. Дэнни уже давно закончил Академию, поступил на службу, и после пары удачных дел, приведших его с патрулирования улиц на должность младшего детектива, трудился в отделе по борьбе с наркотиками.

Но потом кто-то убил двух преподавателей Академии, всегда хорошо относившихся к Дэнни, двух продавцов в круглосуточном магазинчике возле дома Дэнни, его бывшую девушку, с которой он встречался почти год, пока учился, коменданта общежития при Академии, с которым Дэнни всегда мог договориться насчет запрещенных гостей или нарушения комендантского часа… Вот после шестого убийства всех их связали с Дэнни. У него было стопроцентное алиби на каждое, а схожие детали всех убийств были странные — ожоги в форме рук, посмертное разрезание горла осколком обязательно разбитого зеркала. Дэнни, как узнал об этом, сразу подумал о Кайле. Ведь тела не нашли, пожарные сказали, что оно практически уничтожено огнем, а остатки где-то в куче мусора, оставшейся на месте дома. Тело тети пострадало не так сильно потому, что было завалено мебелью, обгорело, но с той стороны пожарные начали тушить раньше, чем в предполагаемом месте гибели Кайла. Ну, Дэнни же считал, что все их объяснения были притянуты за уши — вот и убедился.

Потом был убит патрульный из соседнего участка. С ним Дэнни приятельствовал во время учебы, но сильно близко так и не сошелся. И следом — девчонку, которая отчислилась после второго года обучения, с которой Дэнни тоже не то, чтобы дружил. И вот тогда появился Филипп Коулсон, который откуда-то знал о способностях Кайла. Предложил свою помощь, рассказал немного о ЩИТе и о том, что будет ждать Кайла, если они возьмут его живым. Дэнни согласился. Попросил только не вовлекать в это семью, на что Коулсон сразу ответил положительно.

Дэнни наметил большой список людей, за которыми мог бы охотиться Кайл, но аналитики ЩИТа сократили его до трех человек, за которыми велось постоянное наблюдение. Дэнни был на другом объекте, наблюдал за своим другом Бенджи, тогда как Кайл решил напасть на девушку, с которой Дэнни встречался в старших классах.

Кайла в специальных наручниках привезли на квартиру, которую ЩИТ использовал в качестве базы для расследования. И там он снова пообещал убить всех, кто, как и его мать, был когда-то добр к Дэнни Дэнни попытался убедить его в том, что не убивал Эдит, но Кайл его не слышал. Парализующий состав, которым его накачали, не позволял ему двигаться и использовать пирокинез, но не мешал говорить, и Кайл говорил и говорил, и смеялся, как сумасшедший, которым он и был. Его лицо покрывали старые шрамы от ожогов, полученные, видимо, в том пожаре, а безумная улыбка еще долго снилась Дэнни в кошмарах. Прошло около часа бесполезного одностороннего разговора, прежде чем Дэнни отвлекся, а Кайл, каким-то образом переборов паралитик, расплавил наручники и попытался его убить. Все агенты куда-то подевались в тот самый момент, когда были так нужны. Кайл пытался его задушить и они катались по полу огромной квартиры, боролись, Дэнни пытался не навредить, сдерживал силу. Но потом Кайл воспламенил ладонь, и Дэнни, пытаясь уберечь лицо от ожога, вывернулся и взял его руку в болезненный захват, придавил коленом у лопатки — слишком сильно, впервые в жизни отпустив себя. Крик Кайла, его уродливое лицо, искаженное болью, кровь и мертвую плоть в своих руках Дэнни не забудет никогда.

Набежали агенты, среди них были медики. Дэнни напоили успокоительным, Кайла перевязали и срочно куда-то увезли. К вечеру агенты ЩИТа свернули штаб, Коулсон оставил расплывчатый отчет для полиции, несколько контактов на крайний случай дезориентированному Дэнни и уехал. Больше Дэнни его не видел и о ЩИТе не слышал вплоть до сорвавшегося теракта в Вашингтоне.

Из раздумий его вывел резкий маневр Стива — машину повело по дороге, закружило, и через несколько бешеных рывков она замерла, вписавшись задним бампером в пальму. Подушка безопасности ударила Дэнни под дых, но и он, и Стив, не тратя времени, уже выбирались наружу. На дороге, где они ехали минуту назад, лежала, покачиваясь и похрустывая стеклами, перевернутая черная шевроле, практически такая же, как любимая машина Дэнни.

Полицейские фургоны заблокировали улицу в обе стороны, спецназ высыпался вокруг машин и занял позиции, и все их оружие было направлено на одного человека, стоявшего на подъездной дорожке кондоминиума. Дэнни похолодел, увидев уродливую кривую улыбку, преследовавшую его в кошмарах.

Кайл заматерел за годы, проведенные в Холодильнике, но все еще оставался худым, даже тощим. Видимо, ресурсы организма он тратил на регенерацию. Дэнни с ужасом увидел его тонкую, словно у узника концлагеря, правую руку. Совершенно точно живую, не протезированную — Чин оказался прав.

И Кайл был в крови. Значит, они зря потратили столько времени на бесполезные разговоры, и бедная миссис Гаррисон была уже мертва.

— Кайл, все кончено, сдавайся! — Дэнни знал, что это глупо, но не мог не попытаться.

Кайл улыбнулся еще шире.

— О, нет, дорогой кузен, я только начал! В моем списке еще очень, очень много дорогих тебе людей, — голос у него был ужасно хриплый, будто простуженный.

Дэнни словно в замедленной съемке смотрел, как Кайл поднимает заполыхавшую факелом правую руку, потом замахивается и кидает в него самый настоящий огненный шар. Стив успел отдернуть Дэнни в сторону, но не успели они опомниться, как раздался взрыв — шар попал в стоявший за ними полицейский фургон и тот вспыхнул в одно мгновение, взлетел на воздух, отбрасывая взрывной волной укрывающихся за ним спецназовцев и понесся прямо на Стива, который, так получилось, закрывал собой Дэнни. Зажмурившись, Дэнни бездумно шагнул вперед, заслоняя Стива. Руки сами собой взлетели вперед и вверх, будто был хоть один шанс, что получится оттолкнуть. Дэнни не верил, Дэнни такое только в кино видел.

Потом оказалось, что Стив вовремя пригнулся, а Дэнни придал фургону еще ускорения, чтобы тот перелетел через них и упал позади, не превратив двух людей — ладно, одного человека и одного мутанта, — в лепешки из мяса и крови на асфальте.

Дэнни заложило уши еще при взрыве, он оглох, но помнил, что настоящая опасность с другой стороны. Повернулся — и был не в буквальном смысле сбит с ног, увидев Кайла, лежавшего на подъездной дорожке в луже крови. К нему с оружием на изготовку медленно приближалась Коно и спецназовцы из второй машины.

* * *

Первым шоковое одеяльце выдали Дэнни. И он даже не запретил команде шутить об этом. Те, впрочем, и не пытались. Слишком близко было все произошедшее, слишком страшно и слишком нереально.

Дэнни сам сказал, что Кайла нужно убить, но оказался совершенно не готов к его смерти.

Он чувствовал себя словно под водой, за стеной большого аквариума. Мимо него бегают люди, куда-то спешат, что-то говорят, тыкают в него пальцами, ослепляют вспышками камер, а он сидит, подергивая иногда плавниками, чтобы не решили, что он уже умер, и просто смотрит куда-то внутрь себя.

В чувство его привели большие теплые руки Стива. Пожалуй, это была его любимая часть Стива. Когда он обнимал Дэнни, всего две его ладони, небольшие, в общем-то, по сравнению с остальным телом, и очень пропорциональные, могли согреть, если он замерз или подарить чувство защищенности, если Дэнни было не по себе. У этих рук была еще целая уйма способностей, Дэнни был уверен, но часть не мог вспомнить прямо сейчас, а часть наверняка еще просто не открыл. В конце концов, он не так давно начал их изучать.

Стив помог Дэнни слезть с машины парамедиков и довел до служебной, специально присланной, чтобы доставить их в офис, потому что камаро нуждалась в ремонте.

Стив сел рядом с Дэнни на заднее сиденье переплел с ним пальцы.

В молчании они доехали до Дворца Иолани, и, пока молоденький патрульный искал, где можно их высадить, Стив внезапно сказал:

— Он же мог просто начать с самых близких тебе людей. Было бы эффективнее.

Дэнни посмотрел на него с выражением, заставляющим сомневаться в умственных способностях Стива.

— Я же говорил про диагноз. Он псих и у него другая логика. Наверное, ему казалось, что мне будет больнее, если он поступит именно так.

Стив пожал плечами и первым вылез из машины.

На самом деле, Дэнни знал, почему Кайл так поступил. Когда-то он сам сказал одиннадцатилетнему кузену, у которого только что умер отец, что за близких всегда очень больно, но не только больно, а еще и стыдно бывает за тех, кто пострадал по твоей вине. И это куда хуже. Дэнни тогда было почти шестнадцать и он чувствовал себя очень старым и умудренным опытом. Сам вложил оружие в руки того, кого и не думал представлять врагом. Сейчас он был просто рад, что это все закончилось.

Он отбил Рейчел смс об отбое, если они еще не улетели. В ответ почти мгновенно пришло: "Разворачиваемся".

Стив привлек его к себе, увидев слабую улыбку, адресованную телефону, и потерся носом о висок, пока они ждали лифт.

— Сейчас быстренько заполним отчеты и поедем домой, — пробормотал он Дэнни в волосы. Дэнни опустил взгляд на часы и фыркнул. Было всего навсего время обеда, а казалось, что прошла целая жизнь.

Дэнни устроился в кресле за столом Стива, сам Стив подтащил еще один стул, чтобы сесть рядом. И некоторое время они просто заполняли привычные и осточертевшие за годы работы формы. А потом Стив прервался на полуслове, со стуком положил ручку на стол и потер переносицу. Он всегда так делал, когда был в недоумении. В те жалкие мгновения, когда проблема вставала перед Стивом Макгарреттом в полный рост, а он пока еще не знал, как ее решать. Дэнни ткнул его локтем в бок, привлекая внимание.

— Это мог кто-то снять, — озвучил Стив свои мысли.

— Что снять? Операцию? — Дэнни не видел проблемы. Оперативную съемку обычно с трудом разбирали даже те, кто в ней участвовал.

— Нет, — Стив покачал головой. — То, как ты меня спас. Мог быть кто-то с телефоном.

— Я… — Дэнни замялся. В голове была мешанина образов. Он не помнил там гражданских.

— Ты толкнул горящий фургон, как волейбольный мяч на пляже, — Стив улыбнулся. — Выглядело круто, но это может тебя скомпрометировать.

— По правде говоря, я закрыл глаза, — Дэнни смутился. Стив на это улыбнулся только шире.

— На самом деле я почти никогда не использую свои силы, — признался Дэнни. — Я даже не уверен, на что могу быть способен. Хотя, раз у Кайла получилось отрастить руку и запустить огненный шар, значит, и я это могу, способности-то у всех нас одни и те же.

— Мы обязательно это выясним, Дэнно, — тихо сказал Стив, беря его за руку и переплетая пальцы. — Не про отращивание конечностей, а про все остальное. Джерри в какой-то мере прав. Ты зря не пользуешься силами хотя бы на работе. При мне и при ребятах. Иногда это могло бы быть полезным.

Дэнни недовольно фыркнул.

— Чем бы я мог помочь, когда ты сломал руку, пока лез проверять труп, помнишь?

Стив кивнул, давая понять, что помнит прогулку, и задумался.

— Да, ты прав, — признал он через пару минут. — Тогда — ничем. Но ведь были же случаи…

Перепалка затянулась на полчаса.

* * *

А видеозапись так и не всплыла — значит, ее попросту не существовало и инкогнито Дэнни было в безопасности.

Дэнни и сам знал, что Стив был прав. И благодаря тому же Стиву, у Дэнни была возможность двигаться в освоении своих сил маленькими шажочками. Учиться использовать то, что можно было бы объяснить постороннему наблюдателю при желании. Бонусы, как пояснил свою мысль Стив.

Один из бонусов обнаружился уже через пару дней — Стиву просто невероятно понравилось, когда он не смог высвободить руки, которые Дэнни придерживал у него над головой. Ночь получилась очень жаркой.

А еще Дэнни навечно запечатлел в своей памяти выражение лица Стива, когда маленькая Грейс и достающий ему до колена Чарли приподняли пикап, чтобы вытащить закатившийся под него мячик. Грейси тогда тихо ойкнула, увидев Стива, и аккуратно опустила кузов на землю, но недовольный Чарли, уже почти доставший вожделенный мяч, приподнял машину снова. Головой.


End file.
